Oops! The Mikaelsons did it again!
by meekobb
Summary: Alternate continuation of BuggyFiction's Oops!, with permission. After being turned into a vampire, Bella gets restless. Will she get her revenge on the Cullens?


A/N: My wifey BuggyFiction wrote a story called Oops! And it got my creative juices flowing. This is my version of what happened next, after that story - and yes, she gave me permission to play. (It's recommended to read the original story first before you read this!)

* * *

Being a vampire had certainly taken some adjusting for Bella. When she'd first desired changing for Edward, she had every intention of feeding from animals like the rest of the Cullen family, but when she had learned of an entirely different breed of vampire - and that one had been following and slipping her his blood for so long, she was surprised to say the least.

The one thing she failed to grasp, and left the family just as baffled as they attempted to get answers for her, was why she could not remember her death. After Bella had been banned from the St. James' Infirmary for feeding and draining the employee who had supplied the young vampire with the blood that completed her transition, one witch had been willing to talk to them about Bella. She had pointed to the girl's natural shield potentially protecting her mind from the traumatic event.

It didn't matter anymore to the girl. While she functioned quite well among the humans of New Orleans, much to Elijah's vexed surprise, she still had a thirst for something that she could not satisfy. Each time he opened his mouth in his unwanted and biased opinions on her choices in her new life, her control was challenged more and more not to attempt to rip his head from his shoulders.

Of course, both Klaus and Kol found her reactions to their brother more than fascinating, sometimes intentionally setting the two up for a run in that would result in an explosion of entertainment. They knew she hated him and why. It did little to curb their desire to see the small spitfire yell and cuss at a being that can easily kill her without a second of remorse. They would step in if necessary but more often than not, it was Elijah that eventually conceded to her win and disappear into his room.

Bella spent more and more time over at the Mikaelson compound outside of her working hours, much to one family member's tight-lipped pleasure. His eyes lit with life and excitement whenever her ire was flamed, his undead heart just speed slightly when her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She wasn't his however. She belonged to his brother as far as he knew. He did not want to be like Elijah and play with this girl's affections as they had done in the past, so he sat in the background and pined for what wasn't his.

Klaus sat nursing a tumbler of scotch, contemplating the changes in their family when he felt a familiar breeze rush past and the cushion beside him dip. He wanted to grin at the gusto she'd taken to her new abilities. Casually, he set the glass down and smiled at the girl. "What can I do for you, Miss Bella?"

Her lips pursed before opening her mouth and closing it, seemingly unable to find the words she wanted. "I want something, but I don't know what it is."

He nodded slightly, wondering just what she was looking for from him. Saying nothing, he let her continue as she ran her hand through her hair tugging on the ends, growing more frustrated with herself as each minute passed. "Have you spoken to Kol about this?"

Hesitating, Bella shook her head. "No. He's been distracted by that teenage witch in town. I think he has a thing for her, but personally - I hate witches. I think he's making a mistake but he needs to figure that out on his own," she shrugged, seemingly unfazed by it.

The knowledge of this new information confused Klaus, driving him to look away from her as he gathered his own feelings before speaking. "So, you and my brother are not involved?"

Bella looked at him like he had grown an extra head or something. "Um, no. Yeah, I think he's hot, but since he turned me and spiked my food with his blood without giving me any choice in the matter, I don't think I could get involved with someone like that. I mean, I care for him, sure, and I understand why he did what he did and accept it now, but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate decisions being made for me again. I made that clear to him if he wanted to stay friends that it was a hard limit."

The hybrid vampire nodded. "Understandable, considering what you have shared about your relationship with the Cullens."

At the mention of the Cold One family, the usual easy-going and controlled vampire growled and her visage started to bleed out. With a smile, Klaus picked up his glass of scotch and handed it to her. "Drink this for now. I'll go get you a blood bag and then we shall talk. I think I may know just what you are looking for, Sweetheart."

By the time she downed the liquor, her face scrunching at the taste for not being a particular fan of scotch, he was back holding a bag out for her that she eagerly accepted. As she sipped from it, Bella looked up him, patiently waiting for his idea.

"I think you still hold a great deal of resentment for your former allies that needs to be dealt with. Since you've turned, has any of them attempted to contact you?" he asked, lightly tucking her hair behind her ear as he rejoined her on the couch.

She shook her head. "No, but it's only been a few weeks. Knowing Alice, she's probably planning some big party for Christmas, so she's distracted."

"Or they just can't see you anymore for a number of reasons. Your shield expanding with your change. Could be my presence blocking her as you mentioned she can't see wolves. What say, you and I, pay them a little visit?" he suggested innocently before looking up at her through his lashes with a dark smile.

Bella stared back at him, drawing in a few sips of blood as she carefully considered his invitation. She was on the fence, but it was very much enticing her.

"You have this urge constantly of irritation, but you don't know from what. It is only momentarily satisfied after you argue with Elijah. Am I wrong?"

Dropping the blood bag in her lap, she sighed, reluctant to discuss her urges in more detail. "No, but it's more than that…"

"Hm, yes. I've watched when you and Kol have gone out to feed. You're not entirely satisfied when you return, and it's not just the meal. Have you considered all your options?"

Bella glared at him, flinging the empty bag at him before walking away. "I'm not going to sleep with you just to scratch an itch. I'm not like that-"

He sped to block her exit, frowning as his hands lightly gripped at her waist. "Sweet girl, you are most oblivious to everything around you."

She froze under his touch, blinking up at him in a state between shock and fear. Not fear of him, but fear of something unknown. She felt his hands tighten fractionally before they slid up her sides, not going so far to being indecent. Her eyes widened at the movement and he stared back at her with something that appeared to be disappointment in his own, letting her go before taking a step away from her.

"My apologies," he let out, his voice rough. "Perhaps I had saw something that wasn't there and hoped…"

Hoped? Bella was even more confused at that and the pain she saw at what he seemed to see as rejection from her. "I don't understand," she finally spoke. "What are you talking about? Tell me, Klaus."

He tried walking away, but his attraction to her was still so raw and fresh that she held a pull over him. Unable to turn to face her, he sighed as his hand fisted at his side in frustration. "You are not the only one searching for something and feeling lost. I'd been watching you this entire time and said nothing of how much I'd come to enjoy simply being in your company, watching you smile as you master a new skill. I'd thought you were with Kol so I've stayed away and when you said that you weren't, I'd hoped that you might see me as something more, to give me a chance to prove I'm not the monster that I may have been."

A low growl bubbled from Bella, causing him to turn to her curiously. "You're far from a monster. I've met many monsters as a human and I never would classify you as one. So please, for your and my sake, please, please, don't ever spout that bullshit around me again. As far as this whole confession," she stammered nervously, blushing. "It caught me off guard, I'll admit."

Klaus stared at her, wanting to reach out and run his fingers over her rosy cheeks. He was ever so grateful for his brother in turning her as he had, saving his friend, for that she would not have had even the slightest opportunity in becoming a Cold One as he would not be able to enjoy such moments.

Struggling to find her words, she avoided looking at him, glancing around as she bounced on her feet anxiously. Her eyes fell on all the decorations for the holidays that begun to go up over the days. Kol had explained that their family had a Christmas tradition of burning wishes and that they wanted her to join them. Licking her lips, her eyes met Klaus' and held his gaze. "This bonfire tradition your family has. If you were to burn a wish right now, what would it be?"

"Typically we aren't supposed to say, but I'll tell you what I would write," he softly answered. "I'd wish this year, that you would be happy."

She raised an eyebrow at that, but did not comment. He'd never given her any indication that he'd lie to her since they met, even that night when she'd learned she was actually in transition. "That is all?"

"Whether it is finding your way in the world you find yourself, or with our family, yes. Though of course I would like to be there with you of course, but it is ultimately your choice to make."

Bella's eyes found his again, locking his gaze as something broke in her as she reached up to grab him behind her neck and pulled him down to her and pressed her lips to his. For her it was always about choices and he was prepared to walk away if she hadn't felt the same. Something Edward never did after her feelings changed.

Breaking away, she smirked at his surprised expression. "If that doesn't give you an answer, then I'll tell you straight. I'll give you a chance, but first you have to take me on a date before I'll sleep with you and it better rock my world."

Klaus grinned and kissed her again. Excitement and anticipation glimmering in his eye. "Well Love. Then I'll have some planning to look forward to, don't I?"

~o.O.o~

It was late into the evening and there was a giant bonfire burning in an isolated area of the bayou. The Mikaelsons stood around it, buried in their individual thoughts of the wishes they submitted to the flames. Bella was still highly confused about her growing feelings for Klaus and the lack of communication she received from the Cullens since she turned shortly before Halloween.

She stood close to her sire, listening to him prattle on about some training he wished to do to help her develop her innate gifts. Her eyes met Klaus across the fire, finding him amused, and seemingly irritated by his brother's attentions to her. He'd yet to approach her again in a similar fashion as he had that one night, announcing his intentions with her. It was like it'd become their secret.

Kol paused in his diatribe and eyed his creation. "You're not listening to me. Why are you not listening to me?"

Turning her head to face him, Bella scowled. "I want to go after the Cullens."

"We will when -"

"No. I understand all that you've done for me Kol, but I feel too caged up here until this is over with them. I will go on my own if need be," she insisted, catching the attention of the rest of the family.

For as confrontational as Bella and Elijah had been since she'd joined the family, he stepped forward. "I am sorry, but I must agree with Kol that you should not do this alone. We all understand your need to exact revenge for what they've done to hurt you, but we can do that together as a family for you."

Bella let a low growl as her eyes narrowed on the Original, her anger and hatred for her ex coming out to be released on the man that often reminded her of. Quickly, Klaus stepped around him and blocked her path, reaching out to hold her in place by her shoulders as she prepared to charge forward. "They are right that you do not have to do this alone, but we all don't need to do this. You need to do this, yes, but I've already told you that I will be with you when you decided."

Everyone save for Kol eyed the two suspiciously. He merely shrugged a shoulder. "Works for me. Have fun you two," he said before grinning deviously. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Piss off, Kol," Klaus and Bella chorused together. Looking over his shoulder, Klaus eyed Hayley as she held their daughter; a silent plea for understanding in his eyes. Nodding her acceptance with a smile and wink, he quickly fled the bonfire with Bella safely tucked in his arms.

He didn't stop until they were well outside of Louisiana and the influence of his family. Setting her back on her feet, he stared into her eyes, waiting.

"Well...that was one hell of an exit," she spoke softly, hands resting on his arms. A playful smirk turned up to him. "I think they have more than an inkling now that you and I may have some feelings for one another."

"Let them speculate all they want until we return. You and I have a mission first that I promised you, and then - our date that you so demanded," Klaus murmured.

Bella pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his jaw. Smiling as she pulled back, she canted her head to the side. "How about we go have some fun?"

"Fun? I have some ideas on what we can do. Starting with some Cold Ones. Shall we?"

~o.O.o~

The couple slowed as they approached the outer borders of the property that the Cullen family had recently moved to. Klaus' face wrinkled at the sweet scent of the breed's boundary marking. "I never cared for their kind," he mused.

"Burnt candy and bleach. Don't ever tell Kol how thankful I truly am now for his meddling with my life," Bella frowned.

"Done. So how do you want to do this?" he asked, eyeing her.

She considered the number of ways to approach them, but only one appealed to her. "Let's go knock on their door."

Klaus blinked at that. "Simple, but devious, I like it."

Smiling, she continued on, pausing slightly when the house came into view but did not falter. She did glance over her shoulder when she noticed that Klaus had stopped at the treeline, leaning behind a large trunk and winked back.

Drawing in a deep breath, Bella walked up to the front door and knocked loudly, stepping back with her hands gracefully folded in front of her. It wasn't long before the large door of the immaculate home opened and she smiled sweetly.

Carlisle Cullen's face at seeing whom greeted up wasn't quite enough to soften her feelings toward the family, particularly his son, but it still pleased to see that she had managed to one-up the perfect Cullens. "Bella! What - what are you doing here?" he questioned, blinking at her presence so far into the deep country of Canada.

"What?" She questioned, her voice soft and innocent as she blinked back at him. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

He swallowed nervously, glancing behind him briefly to miss the satisfied smile that slipped onto the girl's face before shaking his head. "No, of course I am. It's just not a good time for a visit… But I do have to ask - how did you find us?"

"I have friends Carlisle. Powerful friends. You should know. After all, Jasper helped advise me of them," she shrugged, stepping closer. Turning her dark eyes up at him, she was coy as she asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Her question legitimately gave him pause to turn and truly look at her. Not like the girl he had come to care for in the past, but as a new threat she had very much become. "I am not sure that would be wise, Bella," he quietly answered.

She begun to pout at the lack of a warmth welcome, smiling again as Alice and Esme came to join him. "Alice! Long time no see! Don't you want to give an old friend a hug?"

Esme had been immensely happy to see her lost daughter and started forward, only to be held back in a vice grip by her mate. "Well that was rather rude, don't you think?"

"You can't come in, Bella. I don't know why I can't see you, but you know as well as I that it would be a bad idea for you to gain entry to our home," Alice defended.

Bella casually made her way up to the doorway, resting her hands on either side of the frame as she peered inside at her frightened prey. She didn't need to be an empath to be able to taste the fear coming off them in waves. "It's funny," she sighed, smiling. "I thought about that very thing myself. When it was explained to me what I was becoming and the rules that go along with it, something dawned on me then. It only left me with two possible solutions for this moment when I would come to confront you. One, I could just set this pretty dollhouse of yours on fire and wait for your escape…"

She then revealed the lighter that had been hidden in her hand through the entire conversation, flipping the lid casually as she looked from one Cold One to another before snapping it closed. "But I personally like the second option better."

"Why would you want to do this?" Esme questioned, shaking as Carlisle continued to hold her back. "We only loved you-"

"Wrong. You abandoned me to a mortal life stuck forever in the supernatural world. I not only had to worry about Victoria when you all took off on me the first time, but after I rescued your prodigal son from the evil doers of your world, I was still forced to remain weak and coddled by him. I was not going to stand for it anymore. Now, I'm not weak. My new _family_ does not coddle me. I fight my own battles. And guess what about that whole invitation in?" she grinned as she braced herself in case her theory proved false. She zipped through the threshold and slammed Alice into the wall, holding her by the neck. "It doesn't apply here."

"How?" the girl croaked out as the young vampire's grip tightened around her throat causing small fissures to form on her porcelain skin.

"You would have to be living, flesh and blood for it to work. The deed belongs to dead people, so the invitation is - well, dead," Bella sneered, throwing the seer across the room into the outlandish Christmas display they had up. She immediately turned back to find Carlisle sneaking up behind her, kicking him back through the sheetrock of the wall behind him.

"Jasper! Emmett!" Esme called at as she ran to Carlisle's side, keeping a wide berth from the smirking and suspiciously calm Bella.

The vampire heard the movement of more than the two vampires on the floors above her, but did not appear the least bit concerned. As soon as they all begun to make their appearances, she seemed quite comfortable as she leaned against the stark white armchair while she was dressed in head to toe black and leather.

Jasper stopped short, recognizing her need but still attempted to send out waves of calm through the room. "Bella - can we talk about this?"

"Hm? No? See Jazz, the thing about empaths, is that you need emotions that you can manipulate for your gift to work. That's one thing I learned quite fast in this new life - how to not care or have any emotions to get what I want."

"And what is that?" he questioned, his eyes flickering around at the damage already caused but made no move to assist the fallen.

"Revenge. I understand Victoria so well now. I can even relate to a point. However, I'm here for only two. Give them to me and I'll be content letting the rest go on their merry way, albeit a bit more educated about messing with Isabella Mikaelson."

Jasper glanced over at Alice and knew that Edward was still hiding up in the attic like the coward he was. "I don't know about this. You already have the Volturi on your ass, Sugar."

"The Volturi would be fools to pursue their desire to get me on their guard. You will make sure they get that message. Won't you Carlisle?" Bella threw over her shoulder. "I want Alice and Edward. No negotiations. It's them, or all Cullens will burn. So my question for you, _Jazz_. Are you a Cullen, or are you a Whitlock?"

"Get your hands off of me!" A familiar voice rang out. It once brought pleasure to Bella's ears, but now she only wanted to rip his tongue out.

Her sandy haired companion walked in with an iron grip around her former beau's throat and held his arm behind his back. "Hello Sweetheart. Look what I found attempting to escape through the attic windows."

Bella's lips twitched as she eyed the impossible situation that Edward had found himself in. It would be so easy for Klaus to give him the bite of hell. "Doesn't surprise me. He was always quite the cowardly one. I think the rats of New Orleans have more bravery in their little paws than this pathetic creature."

Klaus grinned as he tauntingly went to nip at the boy's throat, causing him to jump. His eyes moved around the room before settling on the face he was most familiar with, his own intended mate aside. "Major," he nodded.

"Klaus," Jasper roughly voiced with an equally succinct nod. "I wasn't expecting you to join this party. Are we to expect anyone else?"

The Mikaelson only smirked but said nothing in response to the question. "Well, this is Bella's party, after all. She was the one wronged so she decides who gets to play."

Jasper eyed the two opposing vampires with caution, and confusion as he took in the shift of the emotional climate once the Original made his entrance. Blinking, he looked back at Bella. "Wait. Last time I spoke to you, I thought you were involved with his brother…"

"There you go thinking," Bella shrugged. "Don't you know that only gets you into trouble with the mind reader? Haven't you learned this yet? You never answered my question. Who are you? Are you a Cullen, or are you a Whitlock?"

He eyed the rest of the Cullens in silence before settling his gaze upon Bella. "Are you considering a third option?"

"There isn't a third option," she retorted, her patience growing thin.

"Really?" Jasper blinked. "I'd want to say that I've always wanted to be a Swan."

She looked surprised by that and glanced at Klaus for his input. "I have to say I didn't consider this turnabout."

"It's up to you Sweetheart. If you want to light him up with the rest I will back you," Klaus shared. "Don't take the family's relationship with him into account here. We stand behind you until the end."

At that, Jasper shot him a dirty look. So much for allies, he thought. But he would turn on his own for this girl himself, he knew. "Bella. You're _worth_ _it_."

Her head snapped back to meet his gaze. His words sparking a strong memory in her, possibly the only one that truly made her feel safe amongst their group. "Go," she quietly whispered, the word barely reaching his ears.

"No. I'm staying here and watching your back as well," he refused.

Bella sighed and waved him off. "I'm not responsible if you get caught in the crossfire. At least make yourself useful and bring your midget wife with us."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and made his way over to Alice, who attempted to talk him out of helping their former friend.

"Jasper! You can't do this! You can't break up the family like this! Don't you love me at all?" she begged as he dragged her over to Bella. "Bella - please. Whatever anger you have towards us, I'm sure we can work something out…"

Klaus' eyes narrowed on his own prisoner when his attention shifted slightly. His hands shifted so that he could move a finger up on his face to slip into his mind. "Ah, I think we may have more company arriving."

"It must be the girls considering Emmett is upstairs, likely trying to figure out some plan to ambush us either in here or as we leave," Bella explained flippantly. "Let them come. What is Rosalie going to do? Bitch me to death?"

"Maybe someone has to if you think you actually have the balls to come here like this," the she-Devil herself spoke as she strolled in.

"Perhaps you haven't checked the memo yet, but you, and the rest of your precious Cullens are not the ones in charge. I am. Now I am more than willing to continue this verbal sparring match with you; hell, I've had quite the coach back home that can put the likes of you to shame, however I came here with a singular goal in mind," Bella smiled as she stood to her feet and made her way over to Rosalie and their newest vampire addition with more confidence than the blonde ever anticipated from her. "Angela. I never thought you would sell out like this to the Cullen wiles. I warned you that they would only bring you pain."

"I've been very happy here though," Angela replied gently. "What is this all about? I know you're still angry about Edward leaving you the way he did but they hadn't done anything to hurt me."

"Oh, child. You don't understand. Just your affiliation now is what is going to be your downfall. You were changed and you can't even go back to your family, because once I am finished here, there will be no more Cullen legacy."

Bella needed no more taunting to lure Emmett down to the gathering as he appeared between her and the two girls. He glared at her, angry and hurt for her actions and words.

"Hm, interesting. I have to ask. Is there like a threeway tryst going on between you?" She questioned as she waved her finger between Angela, Emmett and Rosalie. "Klaus, you have experience with this sort of thing. Tell me, how did that work out for you?"

"You know the story, Isabella. We had thought that my mother killed the girl, but it turned out that it was actually Elijah and she simply covered it up," he replied, lips pressed together in a smile like the cat that caught the canary. "Of course, it was her blood that created our family and bound my curse, but I got my revenge in time."

She turned to face him, her mouth open in shock. "Stick in his ass Elijah?"

"Yes. Oh and she was his one true love, supposedly. But don't tell that to Hayley. She might get jealous of a thousand year old dead girl."

Turning back to the trio, she was speculative. "I wonder…" she murmured as she moved closer to Rosalie, whom attempted to appear less than frightened of the encounter. Bella's pupils dilated as she met the blonde's gaze. "Sit down and shut up."

To everyone's surprise, even Klaus Mikaelson's, Rosalie silently moved over to the couch and sat down blinking in her own shock. "Isabella," he murmured.

"Interesting," she said thoughtfully before zipping around and compelling the Cold Ones in the room and returning to Klaus' side. "Did you think that was a possibility?"

He hesitated for a moment. "The thought did cross Kol and my minds but we dismissed it. We were fools to, but your abilities had always been extraordinary. Compelling other vampires is something that only the Original family has."

"So does that make me more like you?" Bella asked. "Oh, we can deal with that later. Now, instead of what I originally wanted to do, this would make things a lot more interesting," she said with a dark smile. Turning to Edward, she leaned over him, entrapping him in the armchair. He attempted to avoid looking at her but the moment she caught his gaze, she locked on. "You will go to the Quileute guardian tribe and admit every little evil thing you've done. You may not leave the borders of Forks and La Push until I say so."

Backing away, she chuckled as he ran from the house to follow through on her command. Looking towards the others, she can see that Carlisle was simply itching to voice his thoughts. "Speak," she allowed.

"You just sent him to his death. The wolves will want nothing more than to kill him now. How could you? Don't you care for him at all?" he asked.

"No. I don't. He didn't care for my feelings when you allowed him to abandon me in the middle of the woods on the eve of a storm. And I did allow him a decent sized pen to run from them in, so it will take some time for the pack to catch him. Now, I wonder what I should do with you? After all, you enable his behavior."

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Klaus spoke up. "Send him off to his dear friends in Italy. I'm sure Caius would be biting at the bit to get a piece of him."

Her eyes lit up. "Great idea! Carlisle, you will go, with Esme of course. I'm not that cruel," she smirked. "You will go to Italy and confess all that has happened since Edward met me in Forks. Oh, and be sure to mention that I am now a member of the Mikaelson family, should they question my status. Now go. Shoo!"

With that, they were down three Cullens. She was left with the love triangle that made her nauseous. And Alice. Bella had a plan for her after hearing a story from Rebekah when she turned and essentially moved in with the family. "Now what to do with you three?" Crossing her arms, she stared at them before grinning. "Jasper? Do you have any friends in Texas?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" He asked, almost afraid of what she was thinking as her emotions were particularly mischievous at the moment. It could even rival his brother's that he alluded to in his answer.

"You think they would like some pets?"

He only raised an eyebrow as she moved in to compel the three. "You three will spend the rest of your eternity living together, and despising one another. You may not leave each other for more than six hours to hunt, to hunt no further than a twenty mile radius of where you designate you home to be - in sunny Texas, nearby Jasper's friends. You also may not leave the company of one another, no further than fifteen feet, with the exception to hunt. Do you understand these limitations?"

The three nodded and the emotional shift in them begun as they started to move away from one another. "Go on now. You may start making your way to Texas to -" Bella looked over at Jasper.

"Peter and Charlotte."

"Yeah, to them for them to set you up with some land. Bye bitches!" she smiled cheerfully.

When she turned back to the three remaining, Klaus, Jasper, and Alice, she had a self satisfied giggle that escaped her.

"You do know that Peter will do nothing but make their lives even more difficult and miserable than you just trapped them in, right?" Jasper questioned.

Bella shrugged. "Perhaps. I think I may like this Peter guy if that's the case. Let him have all the fun he wants. They should keep him quite entertained for a few decades, don't you think?"

"True. Now what do you have in mind for Alice now. Considering everything you put the others through, I'm almost afraid to know what you have in mind for her."

"Oh Alice? She's going back to New Orleans with us. I have _just_ the adorable little cottage for her that I heard about. She will fit right in," she said as innocently as possible, but the laughter that broke out of Klaus only increased the fear and concern between the two Cold Ones.

"You are seriously going to put her there? Oh that is rich. Kol with absolutely love to hear that," the Original continued to laugh between his words.

"Is there something special about this place?" Jasper asked.

Bella merely smiled and pranced up to Alice, compelling her to follow them as they prepared for their return. A vegetarian vampire trapped in a house full of crazy witches seemed like an appropriate punishment for the manipulative gnome to the girl. She was never more anxious than to get home and move on with her life with this part of her past having been settled.

~o.O.o~

With Alice locked away, screaming murder for Bella and Jasper on his way to help his brother with this former family, Bella walked at a human pace beside Klaus on their way through town, away from Dowager.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in going on that date tonight, would you?" Klaus lightly questioned, breaking the silence between them. Only a smile came to her lips and shook her head against the suggestion causing him to stop and look at her. "Have you changed your mind?"

"About the date, yes. About us, no. I have somewhere else in mind that I would very much rather be."

He swallowed, almost afraid to hear a rejection coming despite what she literally just said. "And where is that?"

Bella turned her dark up at him and a wicked glint shone brightly in the dark of her intentions. "I'd very much rather be in your bed with you deep between my legs," she answered rather boldly. "After all, I think we just had one hell of an epic first date for a vampire couple. Don't you?"


End file.
